Naruto nueva generacion
by Miku-chan22
Summary: Konoha tendrá que lidiar con la nueva generación de shinobis y kunoichis hiperactivos,malhumorados,bromistas,amigables,esca ndalosos...pero ya con la experiencia que tienen estoy segura de que podrán con ellos. Si les gusta den reviews


PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES PRESENTACION

Uzumaki Naruto-Hyuuga Hinata:

Honoka Uzumaki:La hija mayor tiene 17 añ rojo fuego pasando un poco la cintura,heredado de su abuela Kushina Uzumaki,ojos plateados igual a los de su madre mide 1,66,es una de las kunoichis más lindas de la una experta usando su doujutsu y posee el chakra especial del Clan Uzumaki,perfecciono el justu Dios Del Trueno Volador de su abuelo Minato recibiendo el apodo de "el destello rojizo de Konoha" a los 14 años entro a las fuerzas de élite ANBU. Es alegre,simpática,le encanta hacer bromas,muy inteligente suele ser seria y decidida cuando la situación lo requiere,siempre cumple sus promesas y jamas se rinde cosa que heredo de su padre aveces puede optar las actitudes vergonzosas de su madre,su mejor amiga es Mikoto Uchiha. Utiliza las técnicas del Clan Hyuuga y experta en Fuijutsu. Tsunade fue su maestra le enseño ninjutsu medico y poder usar su fuerza devastadora.

Rango,ANBU,Ninja medica.

Minato Hyuuga: De 12 años es igual a Naruto con el cabello rubio y hasta lleva las mismas marcas en las mejillas con la diferencia de sus ojos color plata,mide 1, hiperactivo e impulsivo igual a su padre de niñ esta con gente desconocida suele tener la actitud vergonzosa y tímida de Hinata,dulce y tierno con la gente que quiere,jamas rompe una promesa. Su especialidad es el Rasengan y desde muy pequeño logro invocar muy bueno con el Byakugan pero todavía tiene mucho que aprender.

Rango:genin.

Equipo 9:Hikaru Uchiha y Kaito Aburame.

Sensei:Hinata Hyuuga.

Uchiha Sasuke-Haruno Sakura:

Natsu Uchiha:19 añ el cabello negro y ojos de igual color,mide 1,84 es atlético y con un buen físico. Decidido y orgulloso,pero simpático y agradable con la gente que quiere y capaz de dar su vida por el Mangeyko Sharingan,es muy fuerte y valiente y aunque a el no le interese en lo mas mínimo tiene un grupo de admiradoras/acosadoras que SIEMPRE lo a su kekkei Genkai conoce un millón de técnicas.

Rango:Jounin.

Itachi Uchiha:17 años cabello negro y ojos jade mide 1,80 es muy atractivo lleva el cabello un poco largo cosa que molesta a su madre y según Sasuke es igual al anterior Itachi,es muy dulce y amigable con todos pero no es bueno hacerlo enojar ya que posee la fuerza devastadora de Sakura aunque no se comparan con los golpes de Honoka. Igual que su hermano tiene un grupo de admiradoras/acosadoras las cuales lo las técnicas de su clan desde muy chico,excelente en ninjutsus médicos y experto en genjutsu.

Rango:Jounin y ninja medico.

Mikoto Uchiha:17 añ rosado como Sakura en una melena y ojos negro como Sasuke es muy guapa lo cual provoca los terribles celos de su padre y hermanos. Sarcástica,decidida,amigable con los que quiere,callada y Sharingan de tres aspas considerada una genia y apodada "La genia Uchiha" a los 14 entro a las fuerzas de élite ANBU junto con su mejor amiga Honoka Uzumaki. Puede reconocer cualquier chakra a kilómetros de distancia.

Rango: ANBU,ninja censora.

Hikaru Uchiha:12 años. Pelo negro y ojos de igual color mide 1, ,buen amigo en otras palabras todo lo contrario a su el sharingan de dos aspas es muy hábil y fuerte en el combate,dulce y todas las niñas están locas por el pero el las considera una molestia.

Rango:Genin.

Equipo 9:Minato Hyuuga y Kaito Aburame.

Sensei:Hinata Hyuuga.

Nara Shikamaru-Sabaku No Temari:

Shikaku Nara:14 años,cabello rubio atado en una coleta y ojos marrones,lleva pendientes en cada oreja regalados por su sensei. Vago pero un genio estratega igual que su padre a veces puede ser muy mandon como los jutsus del clan Nara.

Rango:genin.

Equipo 4: Inoue Yamanaka y Choza Akimichi.

Sensei:Mei Sarutobi.

Yamanaka Ino-Akimichi Choji:

Choza Akimichi:14 añ castaño corto y ojos azules con las clásicas marcas en las mejillas del Clan Akimichi,es un experto en las técnicas de su clan paterno,lleva pendientes dados por su sensei. Es obeso aunque lo sabe detesta que se lo digan,le encanta la comida es un poco enojon y no le gusta entrenar mucho,siempre tiene que ser protegido por su hermana melliza la cual es menos por una hora.

Rango:genin.

Equipo 4: Inoue Yamanaka y Choza Akimichi.

Sensei:Mei Sarutobi.

Inoue Ymanaka:14 años,cabello rubio y ojos azules,delgada y de tez blanca,lleva unos y divertida. Experta en las técnicas del Clan Yamanaka. Orgullosa,sensible,exagerada pero melliza de Choza siempre lo protegió de las bravucones que se burlaban de este.

Rango:genin.

Equipo 4: Inoue Yamanaka y Choza Akimichi.

Sensei:Mei Sarutobi.

Hyuuga Neji-TenTen:

FUmiya Hyuuga:15 años,cabello castaño y ojos perla,alto y buen y pacifico,amigable,buena persona y el byakugan y es excelente usando todo tipo de armas igual que su madre.

Rango:Chuunin.

**Bueno esos son los mas importantes el resto se irán dando a conocer en el transcurro de la historia,soy nueva en esto así que entiendan xD ajajajaj. **

**besos :D**


End file.
